Web application deployments enable a large number of users to access one or more web applications and/or resources controlled by web applications. For example, a large corporation may deploy an enterprise software application (“web application”) on one or more servers in its corporate network or other Internet-accessible computer, and enable all its employees and/or clients to access that application via the web. Web-accessibility of such applications provide employees and/or clients with the capability to access the application at any time and from anyplace having network connectivity.
Also, web applications are accessible using information processing devices of different types. The same user may sometimes access a web application using different information processing devices. For example, a user may attempt to access the web application using his smartphone while also simultaneously accessing it via a desktop computer. Sometimes the web application may be accessed by the same user using two different browsers (e.g., Chrome by Google and Internet Explorer by Microsoft).
Thus, web application deployments provide numerous benefits related to accessibility and availability. The capability for the same user to simultaneously access the web application using more than one device or one browser, and/or other client application, may improve aspects of a user's interaction with a web application, such as efficiency and convenience.
Many enterprise web applications use data from service providers (e.g., third party data sources), such as subscription services. The increased convenience to users enabled by advances in software technology and network technology, if not properly controlled, can result in misuse of such third party services by users of an enterprise. For example, when a web application which utilizes data obtained from a subscription services for which a fee is charged on a per user basis or per sign-on basis, some users may attempt to reduce fees paid by keeping sessions/connections alive for long durations, thus potentially depriving the provider of revenue. Such misuse of access privileges can also negatively affect the system capacity available for fee-paying users and/or negatively affect the system performance experienced by users.
Therefore, as enterprise web applications deployments grow and their use data sources increase, technology is needed for ensuring that specified conditions on user access privileges are more closely adhered to.